


Pancakes

by Its_Raineing_Words



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Adorable, Aidan can't cook, Bad Cooking, Cooking, Dean puts up with it, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the two of them are cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Raineing_Words/pseuds/Its_Raineing_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a short and sweet story about Aidan and Dean making pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine this is during Pancake Friday because that's when I wrote it (shows you how long it took me to post this). I have no idea whether Ireland celebrated Pancake Friday but let's assume they do for the stories' sake.

Even though Aidan ate the last of the pancakes Dean couldn’t find it in himself to get worked up about it, not when he was looking at him like that.  
“I’m sorry, love. You know I love pancakes, I got a little carried away.” He grinned sheepishly.  
“Right, well just for that you can make the next batch. I’ve haven’t been slaving away over this hot stove just to have my pancakes eaten.” Dean replied, gesturing to the still fairly full bowl of pancake batter.  
“Ah, but you hadn’t claimed the pancakes so you can’t really get too upset if I eat them, they were fair game after all.” Aidan’s tone was teasing but he reached for the bowl anyway, picking up the spoon to pour the batter into the pan.  
“I still want pancakes, though. And remember to put more oil in! Don’t want it to stick to the pan like last time.” Dean chuckled.  
“Oi! I thought we wouldn’t mention last time again?” Aidan complained.  
“And I thought I’d get some of my own pancakes, we don’t always get what we want.” He pointed out.  
“You’re not really angry about that, are you?” He said, picking at his sleeves absentmindedly.  
“Nah, course not. Just don’t eat my pancakes again.” Dean replied, smiling.

Aidan only ended up burning one of the pancakes this time and even though Dean didn’t give Aidan any he didn’t have it in him to get worked up about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little story and I hope you liked it!


End file.
